


Wait, you want to make out with me too?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Language, M/M, Mentions of Feeling Sad, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, One Shot, first time doing a gay thing, lots of passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall gets sad cause Liam will never love him back, but still gets the shit kissed out of him cause he turns out to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, you want to make out with me too?

(Niall's POV)

Liam Payne. 

Just his name sends tingles down my spine. Simply looking at him makes me blush and desire flood my body.   
It certainly doesn't help that we live together.   
You have no fucking idea how much that boy turns me on when he saunters into the kitchen in the morning in nothing but his low-slung boxers, bed hair and sporting an extremely sexy morning voice.   
Or when he walks around in his towel after having a shower with the water dripping down his tanned, muscular chest.   
That adorable expression he has when he's concentrating on beating me at video games.   
Sigh. There are so many things about Liam that make me just want to pounce on him and lick him up and down until he's a moaning, writhing mess, begging m- .  
Okay. A little carried away there.   
Now would not be the best time to get a hard on as I am currently sitting of the couch with Liam, watching a movie.   
I doubt he would even notice if I did though; we're watching Avengers and his eyes are glued to the screen.   
I, however, have been spaced out for the entire half that we've watched thinking about how sexy Liam is.   
I figured out I was into Liam about 4 months ago in one of those moments where everything just floods you at once. We were both wrestling for the remote, since Liam wanted to watch Friends and I wanted to watch the Derby County vs. Manchester United football game, and I finally flipped Liam over, straddling him. I looked down at Liam, grinning victoriously that I had him pinned and holding the remote high above my head when it hit me.   
I really wanted to kiss him.   
This thought scared me so much that I stood up, dropped the remote, and ran out of the room. After locking myself in the bathroom to try and figure out why the hell I was thinking these more-than-friendly things about my best mate, all that I could actually concentrate on was how absolutely hot I thought Liam was. It was like a switch had been flipped in my brain and suddenly I was noticing every little thing that he did and how attractive it was to me.  
For the next week, my lust for Liam grew and grew until every time I thought of Liam, my mind filled with extremely dirty thoughts and I couldn't even look at him without getting painfully hard and blushing like mad.   
Then finally, at the end of that week, I had a wet dream about him. It was the best and most sexually satisfying dream of my life. My sheets were soaked.   
That was the day I finally admitted to myself I was gay. Well, gay for Liam at least.   
These last 4 months have been anything but comfortable.   
I have no fucking clue where all my hormones are coming from but let's just say that I've all but given up on having showers that are actually warm.   
Aside from all the sexual desire (and trust me, there's HEAPS), I've found myself falling for Liam, too.   
I don't know how he did it, I don't know when it happened, but suddenly everything I love about him as a best friend started to turn into things that make me want to wake up next to him for the rest of my life.   
And this is why I've been sorta depressed lately.   
I know Liam could never love me back the same way. I mean, he's always had girlfriends and has never expressed any interest in guys at all. I guess the same could be said about me, but Liam has only ever acted friendly towards me.   
I guess you could say I've been avoiding him lately.   
I just can't stand looking at him, wanting him, and loving him when I can't have him. So, I try to spend as little time with him as possible, hoping that maybe the distance will help me get over him.   
I think Liam has caught on that I'm avoiding him and that that's why he dragged me down here to watch Avengers with him tonight.   
I stare at Liam now, lounged back on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table, and curse my luck.   
Why me? And why did it have to be him?   
Why can't he just love me back and then we can live happily ever after with lots of sex, the end.   
I think he felt my gaze on him because he suddenly turns his head away from the TV and catches my eye.   
His brow furrows in confusion and concern and I realize I must be looking at him pretty weird so I quickly blank my face and turn my head back to the screen that I wasn't even watching in the first place.   
Liam sighs and turns down the volume of the movie, but I don't look at him.   
"Niall." he says softly.   
"Mmm." I acknowledge him trying to sound indifferent.   
"Niall, what's wrong?" he asks, his voice wavering a bit at the end. "And don't you even dare say nothing. You don't think I've noticed how you've been ignoring me lately? Please, Niall. Could you just tell me what's the matter? Did I do something?"  
This hurts me, knowing he thinks that he did something wrong. He did nothing. I'm the one who's wrong.   
I look at him and see that he looks absolutely upset.   
My heart wrenches. "No, Liam. You didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault." I mumble, looking at the ground.   
"Then what is it?" he begs, crawling over to me and grabbing my face, tilting it up so I have to look him in the eyes.   
I haven't been this close to him in a while and it's doing things to my stomach, my heart pounding.   
I fight back a blush as a sudden confidence shoots through me.   
"Okay. I can tell you anything right, Liam? You're my best friend."  
Liam nods "Of course, Niall". His voice is still soft and he moves closer, setting his hands on my shoulders and staring at me intently.   
I swallow. "Well, um....I..er...I don't know how you're going to react to this but please don't freak out or anything."  
Liam moves one of his hands to the side of my neck and brushes his thumb across my jaw, making me shudder. "Come on, Ni. I could never hate you." he says with a slight laugh, but it's more of a scared noise then a humorous one.   
I take a deep breath and whisper "I...I'm gay."  
Liam freezes. "What? Are yo-"  
"Oh my god. Shit Li, I'm mean, I don't know if I'm 100% gay, just like a little bit? Like I guess I'm still kinda into girls but-".  
He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. Tears fill my eyes.   
"Wha-? NO! Niall I'm not mad!" Liam insists.   
"Yes you a-"  
"Listen Niall!" He cups my face in his hands and moves even closer to me. "If I was upset that would make me a total hypocrite."  
"What do you mean?" I'm confused.   
"What I mean is, I'm...well I'm kinda gay too." He says a bit nervously.   
My mouth drops open. No fucking way. Oh my god maybe there's hope after all!   
I smile at him, probably a bit too wide.   
"I think you're hot." I say to him, wondering how far I can take this.   
He blushes and says "I think you're pretty hot too."  
"I mean like, I find you extremely sexy and you seriously turn me on."  
Liam's face goes red but he's smiling just as big as me now. "God, I think you're the sexiest person I've ever met and you make me so hard."  
"I also may be in love with you." I say, all the while slowly leaning in real close to his face so our lips are brushing. Electricity and desire shoot through me and I feel Liam tremble against my lips.   
"I just may be in love with you too." he says, breathily and seals our lips together. We kiss passionately as Liam pushes me back on the couch and lays on top of me between my legs, hands trailing along my hips and waist.   
I tangle my hands in his hair and deepen the kiss by opening my mouth and pushing harder against his.   
Liam groans and opens his mouth as well, letting his tongue slide into my mouth.  
It's the best goddamn kiss I've ever had.   
Our tongues tangle and I moan, arching my back into Liam.   
Liam pulls away, gasping for breath. "That was so hot." he whispers huskily.   
He then slides his hand under my shirt, tracing my abs and resumes kissing me, heatedly.   
I trail my hands all the way down his torso to the hem of his shirt and slide it up. We separate just long enough to pull both of our shirts off before we're at each other's mouths again.   
By this point, I am seriously hot and bothered and when our naked torsos press against each other, I let out a loud moan, my jeans becoming uncomfortably tight.   
I push my hips up against Liam's and we both let out a gasp of pleasure as I feel his erection through his jeans.   
Liam pushes back against me and soon we are panting and grinding against each other feverishly.   
I'm pretty sure I would have lost my ass virginity right then and there on that couch with Liam, in front of the whole cast of The Avengers if we had not been interrupted by the front door opening.   
Liam and I both freeze before detaching ourselves from each other's mouths and turn to look at Harry and Louis standing frozen in the doorway.   
It must have been quite a sight to see, Liam and I sprawled on top of each other half-naked with disheveled hair and swollen lips, because Harry and Louis were staring at us, slack-jawed.   
Finally, after a few moments of us all gaping at one another, Louis grins mischievously and says,  
"So how long have you two been fucking?"

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one.
> 
> Anyone got some prompts hanging around that they'd like to donate? Summer is coming up which means lots of time to write!


End file.
